Ashes
by moontwilightbeam34
Summary: After Edward Left 110 years ago Bella finds herself with an unsettling past and a team of vampires that pose as her family. How will Edward react when he finds out its bella, who has more secrets than she's telling him.
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS (: S.M DOES.**

**Chapter one**

BELLA: I looked over the sleeping town with the graceful moon balanced above me shedding away my bravery. The fog drifted across my face and through the strands of my hair cooling my already cold body. I growled, upset with myself. It wasn't often that I could be out like this without my team right on my heels. I should have been enjoying myself, or at least try to enjoy myself. But ever sense I heard the news of _them_ coming back all I had been thinking about was what I was going to do when they got here. Drop out of Forks High? Maybe; kill the family that put me through the worst misery I had ever known? Hmm…Another bright possibility I would defiantly have to consider. I wanted to hang up their picture on my wall and throw darts at them. The memory of _**HIM**_ burned through the side of my head. I closed my eyes trying to forget, but the strange knowledge of unsettling anger washed over me like water washed over a dam.

I stroked the rock beneath me feeling the moss growing on the surface before standing hitting at the dirt that clung to my pants. _It's ok_. I told myself. _They won't know. I'm too different know. I'm better._ And I was. They couldn't break me down the way he did when he left me. They couldn't knock down the steal wall that I had, wrapped around me. Nobody could.

My team knew about the Collins. I had told them long ago around the time when they found me and changed me into something I never thought I would become. I had loved Edward, with all my heart. That's why I was angry with myself. I didn't understand how I could let someone so stupid manipulate my mind the way he did. It wouldn't happen again. I had promised myself and my team that I wouldn't ever look at him the way I did, and god help him if he even tries.

I reached my hands up to my thick brown hair and pulling out the scrunchie letting the hair drape around my face in elegant curls. I could feel my eyes turning from golden brown to black almost immediately after I smelt the human behind me in the woods. I didn't want to kill them, however it wasn't hunting season. They had no reason to be out here at this time of night, therefor it was my land and my decision.

I glanced behind me seeing his shadow deep within the forest at a distance where his human eyes were yet to sensitive to see me. I jumped gracefully off the rock and leaped into a tree bouncing from branch to branch until I reached a height that I was comfortable with. My team said I reminded them of a black panther. They say I distinguish myself by an unmatched ability and intelligence displayed in my hunting skills. I am a successful hunter and that I easily adapt to diverse environments and various circumstances. They say it's why I'm the leader.

I watched as the human drew closer to the tree I was on and waited patiently. As he made his approach I climbed lower on the branches to end his life quickly without any pain. I had seen him before. I remembered he used to work behind the counters at the fishing place in town.

I saw him there once, when I was younger when Charlie had nearly made me go fishing with him one summer. This was decades ago. This was before Charlie had committed suicide when I went missing and when this man standing in front of me had, had the greenest eyes and the blondest hair. Now it was all grey and his eyes were lifeless with natural misery. The hairs were already abandoning the top of his head like scavengers when they have finished their meal. But I knew him. He was no scavenger. He was a gentleman from what I remember, and when his wife died he just became lonely. This could be his way of asking for death. Maybe he didn't know…or maybe he did.

Maybe he knew I was here…waiting for him. And maybe he knew what was going to happen and that's why he was still walking around aimlessly. I knew he didn't suffer from Alzheimer's disease, I also knew there wasn't a lake or river around here where he could fish at.

I didn't care, my heart was frozen with the cold that refused to let me repair anymore. It was just a life, another waist of human skin, just another population. When I pounced he went down without a fight or a scream and just lay there while I sunk my fangs into his wrists and then to his ankles. I didn't look into the eyes of my victims. I never could. The way they all stared out above them with fear written all over their pale faces only made my stomach turn.

I walked through the house door hearing it slam against the wall and then shut softly behind me. I whipped my mouth and ignored my team members who were still sitting where I left them. Three were scattered on the floor, and the other two were sprawled on the couch their heads on different ends.

"Where have you been?" My second in command asked me while standing from the floor. His large build made a shadow across the room making him appear more threatening than he was.

I just looked at him bored. "It's not like I have a curfew Marcus." I snapped at him just like I would a parent.

He ran his hand through his black hair that was spiked with Gel; his black eyes searched mine before he smelled the air and growled. "You were with a human?" he hissed under his breath.

I rolled my eyes crossing my arms over my chest. "I ate a human, if that's what you're saying. But no, technically I was not with a human." It disgusted me to even think of wasting my time for someone less than I was, unless it was to fill my desires-but nothing more.

Alison was gone from the couch and now at my side sliding her hand through mine and smiling up at me with her cute girly face. She was only sixteen with the reddest hair; I had seen her a couple times when she was human. She was pretty then also. Her hair was a little dimmer then, and her eyes were greener than any I had seen. They were beautiful. But now, her eyes were red, a shade darker than her hair.

I smiled back not finding the will in me to just look away. I heard Grant get up from the couch and walk human pace to where we were standing in the front of the door. He had brown hurly hair with copper highlights that brought out the pure gold in his eyes. He had a smaller build than Marcus did but he was just as strong. He was seventeen when he got changed. He was the exact opposite of Alison but still their love for each other was unbidden and pure just like he was. "I don't see what the big deal is Marcus," Grant said. "You go out at night and sometimes don't return until it's time for school." He said sticking up for me.

Marcus glared with furry hidden in the corners of his mouth while he frowned returning each of our gazes. "Did I ask for your opinion?" he spat with hatred which was an odd way for him to be talking to Grant. He hardly ever used that tone-but never once had he used it with Grant. I didn't understand him sometimes. It must've been the stress of knowing the Cullen's were coming back for he hated them just as much as I did.

Grant glared back without the same forced odium. "It wasn't an opinion Marcus. It was a fact."

"That's enough." I snapped at the two of them before looking directly at Marcus. "I was just out, nothing to worry about." I promised. Daryl climbed up from off the ground and walked past us to the door, I reached over and slammed it shut looking at him daringly. "We have school in three hours, where are you going?" I asked authority filling my tired voice.

He moved the blond hair out of his eyes coming close to me his body almost touching. I glanced at Marcus who was already glaring at Daryl. He looked down at my hands grabbing one of them and raising it up to look at the blood on my thumb. He smirked and then looked up at me through his eyelashes, his red eyes burned through mine. Daryl was the only one who fed compleatly on humans, and though he did this he knew exactly how to control himself in front of other humans allowing us the privllage of attending to Forks High. "I'm hungry. I don't want to attack any humans tomorrow." He said then nudged me carefully aside. He threw open the door and walked out leaving me to shut it.

Zavi watched while he left and then looked at me batting her thick eyelashes. Her eyes were wide and honest full of wisdom and intelligence, they matched the color of Grants. they were the only two out of the group that didnt feed on humans. Marcus and I fed on both makeing our eyes a light orange. Her dark skin matched my brown hair, her hair pulled into a side ponytail and curled at the ends. She had on her favorite white dress that was plane but yet beautiful. It flowed down to her feet that made her seem elegant in a sense where she looked ghostlike. Her beauty was devine and rare. I knew once I met her that if my team and i ever came across the Cullens again even Rosalie would have a hard time coping with just how beautiful she was. "Can I go?" She wondered with her inocent voice then smiled. "I don't want to attack any Cullen's tomorrow." She winked.

I frowned. "You'll be fine, its Marcus and I who need to hunt more." I glanced over at him lazily while he gave me a look of doubt. Even though i had just had a human i could still feel the burning sensation in my throat.

"I'm fine." He said only traces of anger still in his voice now just sounding a little surprised as if he couldnt feel the threatning ach in his throat.

I shook my head. "No, you need to hunt," I said looking at his eyes. "You're starting to scare me." I hated when he had black eyes only because it made me nervous. He already wasn't that great around humans, it would only take one walking by for him to easily slip away with it and feast in the back of the school. Not that he would, he would do it more proper. He would find a girl that was already generous towards him and then talk her into walking with him outside or persuading her to ditch class.

Marcus rolled his eyes silently walking out the door. I glanced back at Zavi and then took a quick glance at Grant before sighing, "We'll be back in an hour or two." I then walked out the door behind the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

EDWARD

I could see my reflection in the glass as we drove through Forks-the used to be home of Isabella Swan. My family told me I had to let her go. They said thinking about her as often as I did was going to drive me insane. I couldn't help but to dissent with their judgments, I felt thinking of her was the only thing that kept me sane.

It had been nearly just over 110 years since we were here. But it seemed shorter for nothing extreme had changed except for the one important factor that I wouldn't be seeing Bella out in the rain with her brown coat or sitting in her car when she was too early for school. I wouldn't see her blush or smile whenever I merely touched her. Things would be so different yet just the same.

The darkness outside casted shadows along all of the houses almost mockingly, as if there was something in them that didn't belong. I didn't pay much attention and was suddenly mesmerized by the sight of Charlie's old house that looked already occupied by another small family. I could have sworn I saw Bella standing underneath the porch unlocking the door and walking in, but I knew it was just my mind playing games on me. Bella was long gone along with everybody in the town that we used to know. Maybe thinking about her this much was sinking me to the bottom of insanity. I guess I didn't care, as long as I could be insane and still have the memories of Bella.

_Edward,_ a small voice said echoing through my mind. I glanced at Alice who for once I let drive the Volvo. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper sat in the back just like they usually did. Alice was always one for shotgun unless I let her drive. _There's a group of people here_. She said.

I looked at her strangely from where I was sitting. "There are many groups of people Alice." I mumbled responding to her thoughts. The others in the back didn't even look up at us, they were used to Alice and I having these mutual conversations. However there were always measures where I didn't have to say anything at all and she knew the answer to whatever she wanted. It was rare anyone caught us. I looked back out the window waiting for her to speak or think. Yet she failed to do either.

It wasn't until another minute had passed until she cleared her mind enough from other thoughts for me to listen without as much complaint. _Yes but Edward, they're like us._ She said with a bit of hesitation and distaste. I could tell by her tone that something about them bothered her more than any of the other vampires we had met in the past, but right when I tuned in to what it was she blocked it off with another thought._ But then again they aren't_. A picture of a young girl with red hair popped into Alice's thoughts giving me something new to look at. I watched as the picture in Alice's mind started to move as the girl crouched down on a tree and watching the humans below with hungry eyes while they camped out.

I looked back at Alice while warped confusion spread across my mind fleetingly before what she had said sorted itself out leaving me a little disappointed that it had to take so long to register. I sighed rolling my eyes giving another perplex glance at Alice. "Figures." I said monotone immediately thinking about Jacob and the pack. I wondered what they had to say to this or if they even had a say at all. "Why are they here though?" I wondered out loud. "A small place like Forks is surely a way to get themselves in trouble."

"Or a way out of trouble." She suggested. I hadn't a clue what she meant but let it drop not having enough energy to argue with her.

"Fine, we'll talk to Carlisle about it at the house. I'm sure he'd be more intrigued." I said dully then went back to looking out the window of the car. I could mentally feel the confusion growing in the back but nobody said anything.

As we approached the mansion I waited patiently for Alice to pull into the garage and then climbed out walking into the house and sat on the sofa beside Esme resting a foot on the coffee table in front of me and throwing my arms across the back of the white couch making myself comfortable. Alice walked in with the others behind her and took a seat on the floor. "Carlisle, we need to talk to you." She said no louder than necessary while situating herself on the floor.

Carlisle was next to me with a creak of a floor board to warn me before he sat down. The others stood waiting as well.

"I had a vision," she started pausing before she continued, "there are other Vampires here."

I could sense by his thoughts that Carlisle wasn't at all concerned but, I wanted him to be. It was still not registering clear enough for me to be alarmed, therefor someone had to be. "They drink from humans." I said quickly listening as Carlisle's thought became more concerned, and then sighed with relief.

He stood slowly and nodded. "Maybe I should go-"

"Not without me you aren't." Emmett snapped roughly with a playful smile on his face. Rosalie just looked at him rolling her eyes. "If there's going to be a fight I want to be there." He chuckled darkly.

Rosalie sighed. "Emmett, not everyone is afraid of you." Her bored tone came from many years of Emmett's longing passion for fighting. Nearly all day it was what he thought about, and more than usual whenever he lost a fight against Jasper. Rosalie on the other hand mostly thought of herself and then doubted the idea of Emmett once calling her self-absorbed. I intellectually agreed with him.

"I don't think fighting would be a good way of handling this Emmett. They already have the advantage of strength from the human blood; we don't want to cause any trouble." He observed watching Emmett closely knowing what he said had no effect on him.

Esme stood. "Let's just go for a visit, nothing to casual-"

"And…"I started but paused sorting my words. "You wanna just show up there or what?" I wondered negatively putting down the thought of having to go greet myself to monsters-not that I had any right to judge for I wasn't much better but still…better. At least I didn't feast off humans. As I thought the vivid image of Bella sitting beside me in Biology class the first day of her arrival, the poor girl looked so scared and I remembered how her blood affected me thinking of killing everyone in the room; Planning it out in my head just so I could have her blood. I immediately felt ashamed.

Alice of course jumps up smiling already knowing the reaction we would get from these people if we just showed up. "Let's do it, they will let us in…" she trailed off her eyes opening slightly. I saw the vision as she did. Three people leaving but it was too dark to see their faces. "Three of them just left to hunt," she blinked and looked at Esme, "We would only meet two of them."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three

BELLA

I wanted to say that I wasn't the predator, but I was. And they were the prey. My muscles ached with lack of participation while I observed Marcus and Daryl feast on the man who was wondering alone in the middle of the night. Stupidly.

Marcus stood straight and stopped glancing at me half way through the meal. "I'm not hungry." He said to me for the second time. "I'm going home." He snapped. I could never truly tell what his problem was, but I figured it had something to do with our relationship. It was an odd relationship, he loved me and I loved him, which was all there was to it and all that mattered. I never was any good with the public display of an intimate relationship though, and therefor; being mates wouldn't have been anybody's first idea when they saw us together. Of course, we shared unnoticeable connections of love throughout the day, but it was rare anyone ever caught us.

The only time we ever showed true affection was when we were alone. However lately I had been busy with things and not having any time for him at all with Aro always nagging me, my team always needing orders like they were children and doing favors like I was a maid.

I rolled my eyes and got in his path before he could walk away. "You only had one human; you're still hungry, so hunt humans while we still can. When the Cullen's arrive things will be different. They're vegetarian." And I didn't understand why they were. The taste of animal blood was nothing near as satisfying as human blood was.

He shook his head. "No," walking past me his hand brushed against mine. "I'll send Zavi out when I get back."

Daryl who was still feeding didn't even bother to look up when he spoke. "How about you both go back since Bella-"I hissed at the name making him glance up at me and roll his eyes. "-I mean, Addison obviously doesn't want to be away from you." He said to Marcus who smirked looking at me.

I shook my head with annoyance. "I'm just worried," I snapped at Daryl and then looked back to Marcus. "You're always starving yourself." I pointed out.

He chuckled. "There's never any time to feed-"

"There's time now." I argued glaring at him.

He shrugged and turned away from me. "Well," he paused, "I'm just not in the mood." He said before stalking off.

I followed after him leaving Daryl back in the forest. I ran to catch up with him and then matched my pace with his. "You're so stubborn, it drives me nuts." I hissed looking away from him.

From the corner of my eye I could see him glare ahead of us. "And you think you can handle everything anybody throws at you when you cant." He snapped and shot a glare at me. "That drives me nuts."

I snorted, "Why are you acting like this?" I snapped at him making him stop and turn to me with his icy glare that scared most people. I however was used to his burning glances that made babies cry and children scream. It was a stare that stoned people-even for a second-frozen.

"Why are you taking this mission?" he growled back fiercely his hands in tight balls at his sides. I didn't like it either but it was necessary that I go on this mission with the Volturi; it was the only way to keep our team safe and keep the other vampires after us away for a little while longer. It wasn't his fault we were different, but a little support would be nice. It was a three week mission, and I think that was Marcus's biggest issue with it considering he wouldn't be able to come with me. It could so be that I would be killed during the three weeks but the thought of my team dying as well was just overwhelming, I needed to keep my head clear of any thought that they would follow the Volturi and me. I was leaving in two days but I noticed that the closer I drew to my departure with my team the more separated Marcus has become. It didn't bother me much though. It was him who would suffer in grief over it if I died-not me.

I chuckled humorlessly. "So that's what this is about?" I asked. "That's the reason why you're so suddenly disobeying any orders I give you, which not to mention is just stupid but homicidal as well."

He shrugged and kept walking silently towards the back of the house that was now in sight. The three story building lit up with inside lights and the back porch lights beaming across our yard. When we reached the back door Marcus opened the door a crack before I reached over and slammed it shut again keeping my hand gripped on his over the handle keeping him from going into the house.

"When you're ready to talk, talk but don't disobey my orders just because you know it bugs the crap out of me. Let's be mature about this, huh?" The tone in my voice made him glare at me again but lately he had been doing it so often that I didn't even think twice about it. I reached up and touched the side of his face. "I love your glare," I smiled. "It really brings out your eyes." I said sarcastically before walking into the house.

The second I walked in the urge to walk back out crawled up my legs. The feeling of warmth and acceptance lingered in the air right above me, the smell of soothing joy intertwined my thoughts making everything freeze for just a second. Butterflies formed at the pit of my stomach making me want to smile but it was because of the people present in the house that kept me from cracking a smile. The thoughts of different people filtered through my shield but my mixed emotions were too strong for me to listen. I could feel them. Picking at my brain trying to get any information they could on the mysterious girl that just walked into the house. It only made me angry.

I slammed my shield down around me and my team members, cutting off the energy **_they_** had linked to us. It wasn't a pleasant feeling to get your energy cut the way I did to vampires with power but I hated the feeling of them knowing things I didn't. Especially** _her_**, the fortune teller-the **_watcher_**, the one who could keep tabs on people without their knowledge and the one who didn't know how to mind other people's business. And then there was the boy who seeks out emotions I didn't even know I was feeling. If I didn't know about them what made him think it was okay for him to? But of course the other one-the other boy who I had yet to seek revenge on. I was always immune to mind readers but I could still feel him trying to pick at my mind like I was part of a meal.

Marcus came up behind me growling. I knew he wasn't good with intruders in his home, specifically when we had things bigger than just our immortality to hide. "I think it's time to-"

"Go greet our guests?" I finished keeping him from saying anything rude knowing they could hear us. I didn't want to be mean just yet, I'd wait until they figured out who I was first. Marcus looked at me strangely but didn't say another word in protest as I made my way through the family room and to the lobby of the house where they were all standing, Zavi talking civilly to them like she knew I would expect from her. Grant was talking as well as Alison just sat by as usual with an innocent look on her beautiful glassed face.

And then, their they stood looking just as they had 110 years ago when I was nothing more than a week porcelain doll. I was still a porcelain doll-now more than ever-but now, I had people who respected me and I was only as week as the strongest vampire. They looked at Marcus and me with amazement. **_Is our beauty too much for you?_** I wanted to say but kept myself silent.

I could tell by the looks on their face there was something about me that was familiar to them. But I knew there wasn't. They didn't know me anymore. Not one piece of me was the same and not they or anybody else could tell me different. I watched Edward closely determining how much of an ass he really was now, but just looking at him made me want to kill myself. Not because I cared but because I realized he was the spit in image of me when he first left, and I saw how week I actually was. Week and vulnerable. It didn't matter how I was, it only matter who I was now. I took in each ones appearance glaring at them strongly before smiling a deadly smile my team knew very well.

I watched as Rosalie glared at me taking in my appearance from the shoes and to the hairs on my head. "Here they are." Zavi said looking at the two of us. "Carlisle, Esme this is Addison and Marcus." She said smiling at the Cullen family.

Carlisle stepped forward and nodded. "Hello," he said politely, "I'm Carlisle," he gestured to himself with a hand and touched Esme's shoulder. "This is my wife Esme and this is my family, we just moved here a couple of days ago."

I felt Marcus's arm come across my shoulders and pulling me to him. I looked up at him strangely; he was never this clingy whenever other vampires had come to the house. I assumed the countless thoughts of Emmett, Jaspers and Edwards thoughts bothered him more than they should have. By now he should have been used to the way other people acted towards me.

"Where's Daryl?" Alison spoke making the Cullen's attention immediately go to her. I presumed she hadn't spoken since they had arrived. Grant had ahold of her hand playing with her fingers admiringly but didn't look up when she spoke.

I nodded in the direction we came. "He's still out, hunting."

Carlisle cleared his throat unnecessarily. "That's actually something I wanted to bring up with you and your family." He said.

I waited.

"I wasn't sure if you were acquainted with the wolves-"

"Yes," I spoke interrupting. "We are actually." I said a tone hidden in the depth of my voice. "The treaty, you mean." I guessed. I watched as they all nodded their heads. "We do not hunt on their turf." Was all I said, it was all that was needed to say. Jacob and I had made amends two years after I had gotten changed. He had finally become Alfa after Sam had died from a battle. I was proud of him, I guess. Mainly for becoming something he never wanted to be in the first place let alone be a wolf.

"We would still appreciate if you wouldn't hunt humans on these grounds as well." Edward spoke the room silent and stayed silent while I took in the depressed tone of his voice. It almost made me want to laugh.

I nodded my head. "I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle." I said softly looking up at Marcus while he still glared away from the family.

Zavi smiled and turned towards them. "Please, come in, sit." She said leading the way out of the lobby and through a large glass door off to our left where they sat and grant started to talk.

"Now, I'm kinda glad you're leaving in two days." Marcus spoke softly glaring at the Cullen's in the other room.

I glared up at him. "Why is that?" I snapped.

He smirked and looked down at me finding me instant anger humorous. "Because then you'll be away from him." He said glancing into the other room and then looking back down at me.

I rolled my eyes. "He means nothing to me." I snapped. "I could care less about him."

Marcus nodded. "Yes, but the entire time he stood here, thoughts of _Bella_– _his_ Bella wouldn't stop entering his mind. He finds that you look similar to _his_ Bella." He hissed with mocking disgust.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please R&amp;R I Love New Ideas And Feedback (Not Too Harsh Though) (:<em>**

**_ ~Ambrosine 3  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Edward

The look on her face made my body ach below my ribs. The sore undertake of endless anger turned forcefully into something sweeter,_ better_. By the way she was standing; you could tell she didn't want us here no more than I wanted to be. Her brown hair waved elegantly down to her slender waist. The guy behind her stood rather close to her as if guarding her but one who wouldn't find the need to. I guess I wouldn't have hardly even noticed him if it weren't for his bright orange eyes boring into me. Though his eyes made me feel like my soul was suffering from frostbite I still merely looked back, bored with the sentiment of other people's relationships. It was obvious they were together-they had to be. It was rare that I came across two so intimate that even the way they stood made it clear they'd be willing to put themselves in danger just to get the other one out. I had only seen it in myself back when Bella was alive.

"Here they are." The girl I had become to know as Zavi beamed taking in the condition of the two standing in front of me and my family not saying a word. Zavi smiled clasping the two of her pale hands together before turning to us in one graceful movement. "Carlisle, Esme," she paused unnoticeably a flicker of anger rushing through before disappearing as quickly as it had come when she said my "parents" name. She shook her head lightly and then smiled at us, "this is Addison and Marcus."

I looked away from Zavi and to Addison taking in her features. I couldn't help but take notice in how much she resembled Bella-_my_ Bella. Her orange eyes blazed through the dim light as if speaking to me from her dead soul. She was strong-not in the sense where she could lift up a car a throw it a hundred yards for every vampire could do that, but… _mentally_ strong. A tough barrier chained itself to the metal barricade warped around her brain preventing me to have access to her mind. From letting me seek out the most personal part about her, she left me still clueless to if these people were dangerous or not. The feeling of my cut energy swarmed around me like bee's stinging human flesh. If my energy could bleed I was sure it would have been. Though I couldn't read her or feel her I knew her. We were perfect strangers, who knew each other very well. And somehow it was obvious she felt the same way.

Carlisle stepped forward causing Addison's eyes to shift over to him. "Hello," Carlisle spoke politely pausing while he smiled generously, "I'm Carlisle," gesturing a hand to himself he took his other hand and softly touched Esme's shoulder. "This is my wife Esme and this is my family," he glanced back at me as if in warning but I stood there pretending I didn't notice along with pretending his thoughts were silent, "we just moved here a couple of days ago." Carlisle finished, all of us watching as Marcus stretched his arm across Addison's shoulders gently tugging her body to his. It wasn't an awkward look but rather an awkward feeling as if they shouldn't have been holding onto each other the way they were. I could nearly sense from Addison's other teammates that it was unusual. _Edward._ He snapped at me. I growled low enough for only him to hear.

_You aren't communicating with me; I want you to see if they are safe._ His voice lingered in my head for a while, as I tried so desperately to lurk inside at least one of the other minds that didn't belong to my coffin. But I couldn't. The breakage of my energy would have been too weak anyway even if I could. One of them was a shield and I had guessed earlier it was Addison. Just the way she looked screamed _**protection**_. From the three seconds she had first walked into the house I could sense she was scared. But I didn't know what of. The dead soul beat of her heart echoed from the hallway she was in, still out of sight from my family and I_. Nod if they are_. Carlisle said. Just to make him happy I nodded my head once not even sparing him a glance. I could feel him relax next to me.

Ignoring that Carlisle had even spoke Alison's voice-for the first time broke the silence. "Where's Daryl?" Her voice was soft with and edge of innocence yet a half that wasn't afraid to be cruel. Grant stood next to her watching as he intertwined their fingers together and then set them free, repeating the action, seeming oblivious that everybody was still around.

Addison glanced back at the door they entered from. "He's still out, hunting." She said looking like she was admitting something dreadful. From the way Carlisle thoughts were leading to I knew it was because of the topic he was about to bring up.

"That's actually something I wanted to bring up with you and your family." Carlisle said. _They can't hunt humans around here. It's too dangerous._ His thoughts whispered.

There was a moment of awkward pause as Carlisle waited for any sign that Addison had heard what he said but she just looked at him as if he was the devils brother and waited for him to continue. "I wasn't sure if you were acquainted with the wolves-"

"Yes," Addison said abruptly breaking his sentence. "We are actually." The way she said it bothered me-as if she and the wolves were actually _friends_, she said it in a way grandmother's talk about their grandchildren or toddlers talk about their plastic toys; there was_ passion_ hidden in her immediate words. And that was what was bothering me. I guess it wasn't necessarily _bad_ that she became friends with our enemies-maybe it was a good thing. There would be less fighting that way. "The treaty, you mean." She responded the same offensive tone glued to her words. My family nodded their heads. "We do not hunt on their turf." She said plainly as if that was the solution for everything. But there had to be more. More agreements-more treaties-more rules but the look on her face said that was all, and that was the way it was going to be. It made me wonder how she got them to agree to terms like this, maybe she threatened them, maybe she came from a higher power even they weren't aware of and the thought of the lack of knowledge scared them.

I had to admit it made me upset. "We would still appreciate if you wouldn't hunt humans on these grounds as well." I said without knowing I was saying it. The room remained silent for at least thirty seconds while everyone just stared at me.

Addison looked at me expressionless before a clearly stamped smirk placed itself across her perfect face. "I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle." She glanced up at Marcus quickly as if wanting to share a private joke with him but he looked away and glared at the staircase next to him.

Zavi took a deep breath and smiled turning towards me and my family. "Please," she said starting to walk, "come in, and sit." We followed her out of the lobby and through the glass door where we sat. Grant started to talk but I wasn't interested, I was only interested to why Addison and Marcus hadn't followed us in here as well. I could hear them whispering in the hallway but far too low and fast for me to hear.

Emmett glanced at me from the corner of his eye drawing my attention back to my family. _What's wrong with you?_ He said shooting a glare at me. I rolled my eyes when I heard Rose growl at me in her head, _Stop acting so distant, it's rude_. I wanted to point out that she shouldn't be the one to give me tips on how not to be rude. Emmett and Rose were so alike yet so different. They each usually had only one thing on their mind. Rose: Herself. Emmett: Fighting. Like they were hypnotized.

I was surprised when a half-hour passed by and I was still sitting here not saying a word. Alice and Zavi had been talking non-stop just like Grant and Emmett. Rosalie didn't want to talk to these people and kept quiet listening to Alice beam about shopping to Zavi. Esme, Carlisle and Jasper talked to Alison who I was surprised to find wasn't as shy as I had thought she was. She was very mature and as I listened to her talk I realized that her way of thinking wasn't like anybody's I had ever met. It was wise and unusual but still she managed to keep her rationality. She talked about the powers she had and yet again I was surprised.

"You and your family are really special then, huh?" Jasper said after just hearing what she was capable of doing.

"Every vampire clan comes from the same place-not really sure why they are here or how it works-but still from the same place." She smiled and then continued. "Though they are still from the same place, earth still manages to create variety-that's all." She said. "Me and my family are just a different variety that makes us stronger, faster, powerful," she paused and shook her head, "but not better."

"What do you call your race of vampirism then?" Jasper asked. I didn't have to listen to his thoughts to know he was trying to figure this girl out just as I was. I didn't understand her, yet everything she was saying was clear-crystal clear.

Her head tilted to the side as she gazed at Jasper her eyes focusing on him as if he was her new student. She shrugged her shoulders lightly. "There is no such thing as race." She said. "Therefor I cannot label our differences just like I can't label yours."

I could tell Jasper was going to have fun talking to her. So many questions passed through his mind trying to find some ground rule to go off of. "But how do you find reason in all the power you have?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Why does it have to have reason?" she asked him leaving him yet again puzzled.

He shook his head and sat back on the couch. "I just don't understand how you can have so much." He looked away thinking for a moment and then looked back at her. "Do the Volturi know about you?" and it was a good question. I'm sure if they did know about her she wouldn't be here right now.

She paused for once seeming to be the one taken back. Her eyes fell blank for a moment before recovering and she glanced away. "No." she said sharply making her fully catch my attention. I looked at her confused. I had become too good at reading people these days and knew immediately she was lying. But this wasn't something she should lie about-I had to wonder though why she wasn't with them. I knew they would want her. With the power she has they would be stupid to not at least offer a spot for her. I wanted to ask her even though it was apparent this was a touchy subject for her.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE R&amp;R IT MEANS A LOT!<strong>


End file.
